Divide.
Answer: Let's turn $11.7$ into tenths using a place value chart. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ $1$ $.$ $7$ $11.7 = 117\text{ tenths}$ Now, lets divide our tenths by the whole number. $117\text{ tenths}\div9 = 1.3\text{ tenths}$ Last, let's convert $13\text{ tenths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ $.$ $3$ Here is the completed equation: $1.3=11.7 \div 9$